Summer Night
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sekelumit cerita tentang kebersamaan Shino dan Ino pada suatu malam di musim panas. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_Summer Night_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Sekelumit cerita tentang kebersamaan Shino dan Ino pada suatu malam di musim panas. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, abal, romance gagal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu angin bertiup kencang. Ino menggamit kerah yukatanya dengan erat, sambil berjalan tertatih menuruni undakan bebatuan yang lumayan terjal. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati memperhatikan langkahnya karena malam itu ia menanggalkan sandal ninjanya dan menggantinya dengan bakiak.

Ino hendak menuju ke festival kunang-kunang yang selalu rutin diadakan setiap tahunnya di pinggir hutan yang terletak dekat pemukiman klan Aburame. Hutan itu masih termasuk wilayah klan Aburame, tapi siapapun bisa mengunjunginya. Berbeda dengan hutan klan Nara yang lebih eksklusif.

Pemimpin klan Aburame juga cukup berbaik hati dengan membuka kawasan hutan yang juga dijadikan area konservasi bagi habitat plasma nutfah itu, setiap musim panas agar para penduduk Konoha bisa menikmati keanekaragaman hayati yang ada didalamnya.

Jika tidak sedang menjalankan misi atau mempunyai urusan lain, Ino dan teman-temannya tak pernah melewatkan festival musim panas yang diadakan di hutan Aburame. Khususnya, festival kunang-kunang yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari.

Beberapa anak melewatinya sambil berlari-lari kecil ketika Ino baru berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki gapura utama. Keceriaan terlihat dimana-mana. Anak-anak bersenda gurau, tampak bersemangat mencicipi aneka panganan kecil atau mencoba permainan-permainan yang sederhana namun menyenangkan.

Kaum muda-mudi menyusuri jalanan dengan saling berpegangan tangan, bahkan ada pula yang tak lagi malu-malu berpelukan didepan umum. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. Masa-masanya yang seperti itu mungkin telah berlalu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasakan ada ruang kosong didalam hatinya yang merindukan suasana itu.

Tidak tepat. Ino bukannya merindukan suasana yang penuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ino merindukan orang yang telah mampu menciptakan suasana itu untuk dirinya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa bahwa hanya dialah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini.

Seseorang yang selalu mendekapnya dan tak ragu mengecup keningnya walaupun Shikamaru dan Chouji berada didekat mereka. Seseorang yang selalu berbisik "Kaulah satu-satunya." atau "Kau adalah milikku." Kalimat-kalimat berdaya magis ibarat ekstasi yang memabukkan bagi sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Shino!" Ino setengah berteriak ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sudah berdiri didepannya. Jarak mereka lumayan dekat, hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas sang pemuda di pucuk kepalanya. Ino mundur beberapa langkah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat berada sedekat itu dengan Shino.

"Kau menangis?" bukan tanpa alasan Shino menanyakan hal tersebut. Ino menitikkan airmata beberapa kali dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat kunang-kunang, yang tanpa disadarinya meninggalkan jejak di wajah cantiknya.

Orang lain mungkin tak akan melihatnya, apalagi dalam kegelapan malam dan cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu terang. Tapi, Shino bisa melihatnya. Shino bisa melihat semuanya. Semut yang sedang merangkak di bebatuan, laba-laba yang sedang membangun sarang diatas ranting pohon, Shino bisa melihat mereka semua.

"Ti-tidak kok!" bantah Ino. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Shino, tak ingin pemuda itu mengamatinya lebih jauh. Ino merupakan salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui kebenaran dibalik mata Shino Aburame.

Rupanya Shino pun cukup pengertian dengan tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu lantas membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke semak-semak dan pepohonan tempat para kunang-kunang akan mempertontonkan keindahan tubuh mereka.

Sebentar lagi acara puncak festival musim panas akan dimulai. Banyak orang sudah memadati kawasan tempat berlangsungnya festival kunang-kunang. Pengunjung diminta untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menimbulkan kebisingan agar kunang-kunang tidak merasa terancam.

Shino menarik lengan Ino dan mengajak gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi pengunjung dengan menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak yang menjorok makin dalam ke arah hutan. Ino mengikuti pemuda itu, dan anehnya dia merasa tak keberatan Shino memegang tangannya.

Pemuda itu membimbing Ino berjalan menyusuri hutan Aburame yang lebat. Dia baru melepaskan genggamannya ketika mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang.

Ino tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya. Satu persatu kunang-kunang mulai mengerlingkan cahayanya, menelusup diantara semak belukar dan pepohonan yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan.

"Indah sekali." Gadis itu bergumam pelan. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan festival kunang-kunang berdua saja dengan seseorang dan mungkin dari tempat yang terbaik karena keadaan di sekitar mereka cukup temaram dengan hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan sebagai penerangan.

Ino melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Shino mengenakan jaketnya yang biasa yakni berleher tinggi tapi berlengan pendek, dengan celana pendek sebatas lutut. Ino baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu membawa sebuah tas tentengan berukuran sedang yang berbahan kardus, tapi gadis itu tak bisa melihat isinya dan tak terlalu peduli juga tentang itu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mengeluarkan cahaya seindah itu yaa?!" itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan ungkapan kekaguman atas keindahan tak terperi yang tak bisa dijabarkan oleh akal dan pikiran si gadis Yamanaka. Tapi, sang calon penerus klan Aburame berpikiran lain.

"Itu karena kunang-kunang memiliki zat _luciferin_ didalam tubuhnya, yang jika tercampur dengan oksigen, akan menghasilkan cahaya dingin yang disebut _luminescence_. Kau tahu, cahaya yang dihasilkan kunang-kunang hingga kini masih menjadi misteri dan…" Shino tak sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang keunikan kunang-kunang karena Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

"Sigghh. Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa romantis yaa?!" tukas Ino.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau tidak akan punya pacar nanti." lanjutnya. Shino mengatupkan bibirnya, memandang gadis cantik didepannya dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Berusahalah mengatakan hal yang romantis. Misalnya seperti ini ; kunang-kunang adalah pembawa pesan untuk para dewa. Cahaya yang ada pada tubuh mereka merupakan harapan setiap orang yang akan disampaikan kunang-kunang kepada para dewa." Ino mengibaratkan.

"Para gadis lebih senang dengan cerita seperti itu daripada mendengarkan ocehan ilmiahmu." tambahnya.

"Tapi itu kan hanya mitos. Tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan." bantah Shino. Sebagai pakar ilmiah, khususnya di bidang serangga, Shino terbiasa melihat segala sesuatunya secara rasional dengan fakta-fakta yang bisa dibuktikan secara nyata dan masuk akal.

Ino merengut. "Percuma saja berdebat dengan orang ini." pikirnya. Menurutnya, Shino terlalu rumit memproses semua hal dalam pikirannya. Itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan serangga daripada berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa apa?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, matanya melirik ke arah tentengan yang dibawa Shino. Dia bukannya berharap Shino membawakan hadiah untuknya sih. Hanya penasaran saja.

"Ohh. Aku sampai lupa. Ini untukmu." ternyata Shino memang membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Pemuda itu menyerahkan tentengannya pada Ino.

"Untukku?" Ino masih setengah tak percaya. Shino mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Wah! Terima kasih yaa." Ino menyambut bingkisan dari Shino dengan riang. Dia lantas menarik keluar sesuatu dari dalam tas tentengan itu yang bebannya cukup berat. Rupanya Shino menghadiahkannya setangkai bunga yang tertanam dalam pot tanah liat berukuran kecil.

Shino menggerakkan beberapa kunang-kunang ke arah mereka, agar Ino bisa melihat hadiahnya dengan jelas. Ternyata, bunga itu memiliki kelopak berwarna hitam dan dari bentuknya, Ino bisa memastikan kalau bunga itu adalah sejenis tanaman anggrek.

"Anggrek hitam?" dia menoleh pada Shino, ingin memastikannya lagi. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Wow! Ini kan bunga yang langka! Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Hutan tropis yang berada di garis khatulistiwa. Aku menemukannya saat sedang menjalankan misi bersama tim penyelamat lingkungan dari Aliansi Shinobi."

Ino tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Shino. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh menyangkut sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Perang melawan Madara menyisakan banyak kepedihan dan penderitaan bagi dunia shinobi. Tidak hanya manusia, tapi juga mahluk hidup lain seperti hewan dan tumbuhan yang habitatnya luluh lantak akibat perang.

Aliansi Shinobi menaruh perhatian besar untuk menanggulangi masalah tersebut. Salah satunya dengan membentuk tim khusus penyelamat lingkungan yang terdiri dari para shinobi yang kompeten di bidang biogenesis, seperti Shino.

"Kuharap kau suka hadiahnya." Shino memandang ujung kakinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Ino tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shino yang malu-malu. Jujur, dia agak terkejut Shino bersikap demikian padanya. Mungkinkah pemuda itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?

"Aku suka sekali! Terima kasih yaa, Shino-kun." Mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Shino menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih pribadi pada Ino,

"Apa karena warnanya hitam?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Ino tak mengerti maksud Shino. Kenapa memangnya kalau bunga itu berwarna hitam?

"Orang itu…" Shino berhenti sejenak. "Orang itu menyukai warna hitam kan?!" dia melanjutkan. Ino hampir terlonjak mendengarnya. Dia memandang bunga anggrek itu dan Shino secara bergantian.

"Ah-ahaha. Ti-tidak kok! Bukan karena itu." Ino berkilah, tapi tatapan pemuda Aburame itu tak beranjak darinya. Ino menggigit bibir, timbul perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Ma-maaf yaa, Shino. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas hadiahnya." Ino bergegas pergi. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahan airmatanya dan tak ingin Shino melihatnya menangis.

Harusnya ia tak boleh memanfaatkan Shino, hanya sebagai pelampiasan atas orang itu. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan Shino melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman kala kesepian dan kekosongan melanda hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Shino." lirihnya. Ino tak dapat menahannya lagi. Lelehan airmata mulai mengucur dari matanya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, tak sanggup menahan pedihnya kesendirian dan penantian yang tak pasti akan keberadaan orang itu. Seharusnya, dia tidak boleh memanfaatkan Shino hanya untuk mengobati kegalauan hatinya.

Shino tidak mengejar Ino yang berlari ke arah hutan. Dia mungkin tidak mengerti akan romansa atau hal-hal yang semacam itu. Tapi, pemuda itu lumayan sadar diri. Tidak baik menjadi orang ketiga didalam sebuah hubungan asmara sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Shino 'memerintahkan' beberapa kunang-kunang untuk menemani Ino agar dia tidak tersesat didalam kegelapan hutan Aburame. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Shino cukup perhatian pada gadis itu, sebagaimana kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ada seseorang!" batin Ino ketika ia merasakan sebuah gerakan di pepohonan. Dia memegang pot bunganya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya bersiap mengambil kunai yang ia sembunyikan dibalik yukatanya.

"Siapa disana? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Ino berkata dengan lantang. Seseorang tengah menuju ke arahnya. Sosok orang itu pun makin lama makin terlihat jelas ketika dia melewati tempat dimana cahaya bulan menyorot langsung.

Ino menjatuhkan kunainya ketika manik _aquamarine_ nya menangkap persona seorang pemuda yang muncul dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang memakai yukata berwarna hitam polos tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ino?" Ino sudah lama merindukan suara itu. Terlalu lama sampai ia merasa bagaikan sedang bermimpi ketika pemuda itu mengatakannya.

"Sai? Kaukah itu?"

"Tadaima, Ino-chan."

Ino tidak sedang bermimpi. Sai benar-benar beridir didepan matanya. Tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja. Setelah sekian lama Sai meninggalkan dirinya untuk menjalankan misi, pemuda itu akhirnya kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendekati Ino. Tangannya beralih ke wajah Ino, menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu penuh kelembutan.

Sai mendekap kekasihnya penuh kerinduan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Ino, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang terpancar dari tubuh Ino guna memuaskan dahaganya akan keharuman tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sai. Kumohon. Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Ino. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 ** _Beberapa hari sebelumnya._**

Seekor burung merpati yang terbuat dari kertas dan tinta hinggap di jendela kamar Shino saat ia baru saja hendak meninggalkan kamarnya sore itu. Dia sudah tahu siapa pengirim burung itu. Tapi, yang membuat Shino bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa si pengirim mengirimkan burung itu padanya.

Burung merpati itu berubah menjadi selembar kertas begitu Shino menyentuhnya. Jutsunya memang dirancang seperti itu, apabila si pengirim ingin mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang. Shino lekas-lekas membaca isi pesannya,

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha saat festival kunang-kunang. Tapi, aku ingin menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Ino. Bisakah kau membantuku, Shino-kun? Aku ingin agar Ino bisa melihat kunang-kunang dari tempat yang paling indah.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang ku pesan kan?! Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Shino-kun. Terima kasih yaa. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu."

Shino menghela napas. "Mereka… selalu saja begitu. Merepotkan." meski menggerutu, Shino tetap melakukan permintaan dari teman-temannya. Dia masih tak paham kenapa teman-temannya selalu meminta bantuannya dalam hal menyenangkan kekasih mereka.

Dulu Naruto. Sekarang Sai. Entah besok siapa lagi. Mungkin Shikamaru atau Chouji. Atau mungkin Kiba. Atau bisa jadi Rock Lee. Entahlah.

Shino meremas kertas pesan dari Sai setelah semua huruf dalam kertas itu sudah memudar dan lenyap. Dia melemparkannya kedalam tong sampah kecil di kolong mejanya. Shino lantas mengambil sebuah pot bunga yang tadi pagi ia taruh didekat jendela, kemudian meletakkan pot itu dihadapannya.

"Iya. Aku sudah mendapatkannya." katanya seraya menatap setangkai bunga anggrek hitam yang menyebarkan wangi yang semerbak.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Saya dulu adalah shipper Shino x Ino dan beneran ngarep mereka jadian meskipun harus patah hati kalau itu beneran kejadian T.T Abis mereka sering deketan sih. Pas ujian chunnin. Pas mandi bareng juga. Terus yang bikin ugghhh banget tuh pas Ino bilang "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Shino." ke Shino pas perang lawan Madara :')

Tapi, Alhamdulillah, Kishimoto-sensei masi kasian sama saya XD Akhirnya Ino jadian sama Sai dan saya juga suka pairing Sai x Ino, apalagi setelah dedek Inojin lahir :D Hehehe. Oke! Sekian cuap-cuap gak penting dari saya :)

Feel free to critic and review fic singkat ini yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
